gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Origin The first few years of Blossom’s life was rather bland. The only thing that would be odd looking back. Is that she looked different. way different. She was nothing more than a wolf with wings. Back then her whole species was. Young and old, Everyone was The first important thing that happened in her life was when she was 5 years old She was out in a field of long grass with her sister when she began to feel sick and weak. She tried to go home, but had to lay down. Her sister ran back to her family den to get help as she was to small and weak to carry or fly her back. Her paws got very hot and she began to quake. Then after about 2-3 minutes she began to feel better. A lot better. She began to feel powerful, almost like a bunch of electricity was coursing through her veins. It got stronger and more powerful. She began to feel pulsing in her front paws. She clenched them in retaliation. Whatever was happening to her she needed to try and wait for help to arrive. She felt a tightness around her neck. She tried to struggle. But she had no power in her to do so. She laid there. Just trying to keep this power in her. Whatever it was. There was a thud of her chest. She flinched and perked her ears. Then looked down. There was a necklace. It looked the ones all the older Floraillians had. Surprisingly, she felt better now. Standing up she looked around her to see if her sister had come back yet, she hadn’t. She laid down and waited for her sister to come back. To tell her she was fine. Then she heard a pop and a crack. She bolted upright and looked behind her. A fire was rapidly spreading though the grass. She panicked. She had no idea what to do. But she knew that this was her fault. She had just become a fire bender. When her sister came back with her dad and a few others. They found the fire had spread to a nearby forest. It took at east 5 water benders and 3 fire bender to put it out. And the damage had been done. Burned. About 5 acres. That would take months, even years. to grow back She flinched and perked her ears. Then looked down. There was a necklace. It looked the ones all the older Floraillians had. Surprisingly, she felt better now. Standing up she looked around her to see if her sister had come back yet, she hadn’t. She laid down and waited for her sister to come back. To tell her she was fine. Then she heard a pop and a crack. She bolted upright and looked behind her. A fire was rapidly spreading though the grass. She panicked. She had no idea what to do. But she knew that this was her fault. She had just become a fire bender. When her sister came back with her dad and a few others. They found the fire had spread to a nearby forest. It took at east 5 water benders and 3 fire bender to put it out. And the damage had been done. Burned. About 5 acres. That would take months, even years. to grow back Blossom was scarred and afraid of what she did. She wrapped her hands in fire-proof bandages and isolated herself in a stone den for about 2 days. Afraid she would set something else of fire afraid she couldn’t control this. She was coaxed out and was put into training under Miontas (Meaning mint). Who became a mentor to her. And showed her how her powers worked. But importantly. How this necklace worked This necklace she had was hollow and slowly filled with this energy called essence that she produces naturally, it powers her fire bending and other things she could do. But it’s limited and she needs to manage what she does. She was warned as well that taking it off or having it stolen or lost would have the same effect and having no essence at all, which is something she fears greatly The following years were filled with her learning and training as often as she could But then. A few months after she turned 10 years old. She was about to go to sleep when she saw a wave of green light coming towards her and everything as far as she could see. It was slowly coming towards her. Scared, she ran and woke her parents. And told them what was going on. Her parents seemed calm. They told her they only have a few minutes until it gets here. They told her that a wave like this meant change. It didn’t come often. But when it did it meant that they were going to change. Their bodies would become different. (This is caused by the same type of machine as the Immortality Gate from the End of Time) She told her sister what was going on, and closed her eyes as it was about to overtake her It really hurt. She felt every bone is her body was broken and then out somewhere else. New flesh forming. In about 2 minutes it was over. She opened her eyes, to be imminently surprised that nothing seemed to have changed. She stretched. And that’s when she noticed her tail was now like a bird's. But it was leathery and had limbs in it to control it. Like a dragon’s wings... Blossom was 15 now. And her country and the only other one on the her home planet. The country of Chciwy (Meaning Greedy) had declared war on them, again. This was he first time in her life. But she had heard from Miontas that it had happened before. Over territory and land Unlike them. They weren't benders. They fought with traps and machines and they were ruthlessly blood-thirsty. She did all she could to help. But it was never much. After about 4 months of war, a peace had been made. But from her experience viewing this and all the innocent bloodshed that had happened. She knew what she wanted to be. She got into training as a reserve almost militarily force that was used as help on other planets and worlds. And sometimes for her own homeland. She didn’t want to just fight though. She wanted to heal. To recover. And she took a few extra years of her life to learn Floraillian medicine. As a bonus she also learned how to use her added skill of miniaturization of combat and hiding as well. She was she was 22 when she finished. And she took courage in her sister taking the same route of life as she did. They even get to work together sometimes. After getting a grip of how to do her job. She got very curious about the worlds around her and how they worked. One world interested her most. As it knew so much about space and how the worlds around it worked. But only a few knew so much. And the others didn’t even know there was life beyond their world. She was fascinated! It didn’t take much to arrange her way there. And before long had met Kate Lethbridge Stewart. And was helping them time to time. She enjoyed helping out. But then she was looking at a meadow and found a flower with a bee in it. Then she checked another and found a thing that looked like a bee. Acted like a bee, didn’t look like the bee she saw before. She had to know more! She grabbed some books from her home world and was disappointed to find really nothing. She had to know more! So she went to a bee event she found was running on Earth in the same little country she helped out in! There was a very nice person there named Bethany. Who didn’t seem phased by a winged, talking wolf that wanted to know about bees. In fact. She liked to talk about bees a lot She grabbed some honey-garlic ribs that she said Blossom had to try and told her about bees. For 35 and a half hours! They kept in close touch. She liked her very much Then It happened again...The green light. This time it was way worse. She felt half human almost. she was a lot less wild and wolf-like. But what worried her was that Bethany wouldn’t know who she was. Or not like herself. As now Blossom had to get a grip again on her skills and would be rather busy. But she was delighted at my new look and was eager for us to go and give it a test run. So they flew around for a bit around Blossom’s home world. She noted Blossom’s wings were a bit bigger to carry the extra weight she had. Now she enjoys coming as seeing her whenever Blossom can. But Blossom does love when Bethany finds or hears about something fishy that they could do together. But, sometimes. Blossom goes without Bethany and it helps her learn how to work with those she meets! Weaknesses * Confusion Moving Though she is a decent age. sometimes in stressful situations. she will move the wrong limb because, she has a lot and she's going to mix them up. * Language Confusion (Not really, just a bit akward) She learned basic language skills, and has a translator chip under her skin behind her neck. A few words will still mess her up. but not many * Fear (Can change her action and may strongly hesitate to do these) She can't makes fires underwater and has a fear of what creatures might lurk there and she can loose all her confidence very quickly Fear she will run out of essence. * Insanity If she is prevented from flying or using her powers for over a day. she will begin to feel disoriented or panicked. the longer she is kept this way. the more she starts to descend into madness. after about 2 weeks she will be competently insane and not be able to control her powers or anything she does, and will go completely feral * Poison Being near alcohol will make her feel sick. but drinking it will cause her to gag and shake and pass out for about 20 minutes (longer if she's had more. includes things like butterscotch pie or things that use alcohol in cooking.) * Limits on Teleportation and Miniaturization If she or what ever she is trying to teleport or miniaturize is touching another object or person. she can't teleport or miniaturize them/it without doing the same to what they are touching, which will drain her essence severely * Code of Conduct (Medium, Stops her from doing certain things) If you want more detail on this, please see the species bio In short. she can't carry a gun. or any advanced weapon This also limits what she can do with her miniaturization abilities very lightly (No using it on your team without consent. no abusing it by doing other than what she was given it for. Reconnaissance. for her medicine. and an extra weapon to help her fight larger creatures) * Limited Essence/ Loss of Amulet Read Species for more about essence She produces essence slowly (About 20 minutes from empty to full) and while it not only affects her fire bending and more magic side of what she can do. it also helps her physically. Keeping her muscles from cramping. and giving her a bit extra energy to keep running. The lack of that energy will make her a lot weaker, A thing she deeply fears. Loosing Her Amulet or having it taken off of her or stolen will do the same as her having no essence until she gets it back * Foreign Methods Any teleporters or other methods or miniaturization used on her will make her feel dizzy and sick and confused and defenceless for about 10 minutes Powers Like everyone is her species. she has one element she can summon and control when she has essence. which is stored in a small necklace/amulet around her neck. this is what she uses to do almost everything she can. this is where this character gets very complicated. With this essence thing. I'll explain in weaknesses. But I'll break it down by how much essence it takes for her to do what she can. Along with her Fire powers She has earned Miniaturization abilities. and Her fire abilities force her to have a higher body temperature. thus making her slightly more immune to infection or sickness (%5 less?) Very little. common thing (~1/8 total essence) * Summon small fires * bend pre-existing fires to her will * Summon a tiny flame on her hand to use as a light source * Her Twin is a water controller. and because of their close genetic bond. they picked up Immuneites from the other as well as their own She can breathe under water. but it is stressful and a bit painful. and has to be done manually. plus. it drains about 1/8 total essence per 10 minutes. Little. used mostly in combat (~1/4 essence) * Summon larger fires (think a small chunk bigger than a campfire) * Summon Small energy shields to defend from punches on small jabs (These only last a moment and take more essence the longer she holds them or makes them stonger. or makes them larger) * Summon her sword * Half her size, or the size of an object * Power a watch she sometimes has on her right wrist (Looks like a Fitbit) Medium, serious stuff. (~1/2 essence) * Summon small bonfire sizes fires * Summon Shields that can either take 1 blast or bullet (Dinner plate size) or have a weaker. larger shield size (Think about 3ft tall by 1.5ft wide) * Make her or an item about <5% of total size (Reversing it takes another half. so she has to wait for her essence to re-gen. as running out will severely weaken her. see Weaknesses for more detail) * 1-5ft Teleport (Requires running start as she just makes herself able to pass trough walls and such with this for about 4 seconds) Last-resort. Panicked. large use (~3/4 essence) * Teleport herself or another person or object 25ft max * Summon Large Bonfire sizes fires. that after making them, she is too weak to control * Summon Massive Shield to protect from Fire, Radiation, Blasts, a few gunshots (10ft by 15ft) No Essence Cost * Blossom’s Human torso has an extra set of organs in it. So even if she gets wounded she can keep going * She can re-grow bones. But it takes months or years Paraphernalia She keeps a 2.5ft sword with her she uses as defence when her essence runs out. A watch she uses as a communication device. as well as having holigram displays to show information. A bag she uses to carry her medical supplies and a bit of food (Like a parcel bag) Category:Floriallians Category:Unified Intelligence Task Force (UNIT)